marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Red
Omega Red is a fictional character that appears in the Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in X-Men #4 (vol. 2, January 1992), and was created by Jim Lee. In 2009, Omega Red was ranked as IGN's 95th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time.[1] Background Story Arkady Rossovich was a Russian youth who was subjected to government testing during the early days of the Cold War. Soviet scientists were attempting to create a deadly supersoldier, perhaps in response to Germany's Red Skull and America's Captain America. Arkady was given super strength and stamina, and outfitted with two carbonadium coils that retracted into his arms. Unfortunately, the tests also required him to drain the life force of others to remain active. Code named Omega Red, he was assigned to destroy Wolverine, then an American government agent, but was defeated. Having gone for too long without repowering, Omega Red fell into a coma and was believed dead. Decades later, Omega Red was revived by members of the Hand, the same ninja group that transferred Psylocke's mind to a new body. The sacrifice of their life forces sufficiently powered Omega Red, and he began a new mission to destroy Wolverine and any who would stand in his way.. Powers Arkady Rossovich, aka Omega Red, is a Russian-born mutant with super-human strength, agility, speed, endurance, durability, and reflexes. He is also able to secret a pheremone from his body known as "Death Spores"-poisonous chemicals that kill or sicken anyone in his immediate vicinity. On humans this works instantly, but meta or superhuman beings can withstand the effects for an extended period of time. Rossovich's primary weapons are the Carbonadium tentacles implanted on the underside of each of his wrists. Carbonadium was Soviet Russia's first attempt at creating True Adamantium, and though it is not as durable as Adamantium, it is more malleable. It is still, for all practical purposes, virtually indestructable. He uses the tentacles to either ensnare or whip his enemies. His physical abilities allow him to engage in combat with Wolverine for over eighteen hours without tiring. His bodily tissues are tougher than the average human, thus allowing him to endure great impact that would seriously cripple or kill a regular human. His red body armor also lends to his high durability, allowing him to withstand powerful energy blasts from the likes of Iron Man without sustaining damage. Omega Red has the need to absorb the life essence of victims in order to sustain his pheromones. He uses his cables as conduits for the deadly chemicals to drain his victims. Absorbing the life force of another speeds up his natural healing factor, as well as keeping him alive and active. His healing factor allows him to recover from a punctured lungs within seconds. Aside from his mutant abilities, Arkady is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant,having recieved training in both Russian and Japanese criminal underworlds. He is also a highly intellegent criminal mastermind. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Omega Strike - '''Omega Red shoots both his tentacles into the ground and kicks forward depending on the button(s) pressed. Light Kick travels straight across the screen, Hard Kick diagonally up-towards, and both kicks at the same time make him push directly up. Also, pressing Down + Kick when you're doing this move will make Omega Red cancel it wherever he's at, and pressing Back + Kick will make him retract his tentacles in whichever direction he traveled from. *'Carbonadium Coil - 'Omega Red throws a tentacle at his opponent. Light Punch fires a tentacle straight across the screen, Hard Punch diagonally up-towards and both punches directly up. This works the same regardless if you're on the ground or jumping. This attack can be performed with Kick buttons while in the air. All the rules for Omega Red's regular Carbonadium Coil apply here, except it flies out at different angles. Light Kick is the same as Light Punch, which goes straight across the screen, but Hard Kick comes out diagonally down-towards, and both Kicks at the same time make it shoot directly down. Also, pressing the attack button as your tentacle flies out will cancel this move. If it hits, Omega Red can drain the target of health by pressing any Punch button, or drain their hyper meter with any Kick buttons. Omega Red can throw his opponent after draining them by pressing any Punch with any direction. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Omega Destroyer - 'Omega Red whips his tentacles in all directions, hitting anything too close. The damage increases the closer the opponent is when this attack is performed. *'Carbonadium Smash - '''Omega Red air dashes forward and combos his opponent when he connects. He ends the combo by slamming his opponent into the ground behind him. Artwork 714419-omegared.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Omegaredz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Xmen18omegared.jpg|a X-Man comic book cover featuring Omega Red Sprites Also See Omega Red's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category: Category:X-Men Characters Category:Evil Alignment